


Crushing On The Boss

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushing, F/F, F/M, First Date, Reader is the boss, Wanda is the assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is the boss, Wanda just got hired as your assistant, feelings happen and well… FluffWant to listen to it instead? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqWi_RgMpyY&feature=youtu.be
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Crushing On The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You knew your new assistant would be starting that day, you really hoped they would be better than your previous one… They only lasted maybe two weeks, you were a pain to work for and you knew that, but you tried your best to not seem like a total asshole, but your last assistant really pushed your buttons, so you fired them; looking up when there was a knock on your office door, you told the person to come in, freezing when the most gorgeous woman walked into your office before you quickly regained yourself.

“You must be Miss Maximoff, I’m Mr./Miss Y/L/N” you introduced, holding your hand out which she took in a firm shake “That’s me… It’s nice to finally meet you” she said, her voice sounding as angelic as she looked, and you swore your heart would fly out of its chest, but you buried it “You ready to get started?” You asked, giving her a small smile which she returned with a nod before you showed her where she’d be and the basics of what her job would be.

After working close together for a few weeks, you noticed a few things about Wanda (you guys having gone to a first name basis after the second week), she was very shy and nervous around people, you in particular and it kind of worried you since you didn’t want to scare her off, not only was she the best assistant you’ve had, you were finding yourself falling for her everyday she worked for you, little did you know that she was feeling the same.

When she went on breaks, she tended to hang around your tech guy Vision, he was an odd one but he did his job and stayed in his lane so that was all that mattered “You like Y/N?” Vision asked once Wanda told him, the two of them currently on lunch in the break room, it only being the two of them “I do… But, I can’t go for our boss! That’s… Unprofessional” Wanda said, playing with her salad some since she felt nervous from having just told Vision how she felt about you “It is unprofessional… But, is it wrong? You have no control who you fall for” he said, him trying to sound sincere but he had too much of a monotone voice to sound like he had emotions.

“But, what if I make a move and they don’t like me that way… Work would be awkward and I’d have to leave due to the embarrassment of rejection-“ “They like you, I see the way they look at you, there’s no doubt” Vision quickly assured, looking at Wanda and reaching over to rest a hand on hers to calm her since he could sense her panic, you walking in right at that time and feeling jealousy rush through you “I hope I’m not interrupting” you said after a moment, the two of them jumping and pulling their hands away from each other “No, I… I was about to leave” Wanda said, starting to pack up her food “You barely ate” you noticed, causing her to glance at her barely touched salad “I’m not that hungry” she lied, storing her salad back in the fridge before rushing out “That was weird, right?” Vision asked, looking at you and you raised an eyebrow before shrugging and going to grab what you’d wanted to grab.

Later that night, you and Wanda were forced to stay late… Well, you were but Wanda decided to stay and keep you company, it wasn’t unusual for this type of thing to happen, you were known to stay later than you should, no matter how many times Wanda scolded you, you looking up when you heard Wanda’s stomach growl for probably the fifth time in the past hour, you sitting there for a moment before saving your work and packing your things up “Come on, we’re going to dinner” you said, looking at her as you grabbed your coats “W-What?” Wanda asked, shocked at your boldness “Dinner, I know you’re hungry, come on” you said, helping her get her coat on once she approached you and giving her a smile before you both left the office.

Getting to the diner not too far from the office, you sat down across from Wanda in the booth “Get whatever you want” you said, giving her a small smile which she returned before you both ordered and fell into silence “So, tell me more about yourself… I know we work a lot together, but I feel like I don’t know you too well” you said after sitting there silently for a few minutes, watching as she looked at you for a moment before she smiled “Oh uh, well…” she said before going into talking about where she went to school and other small things.

After the dinner, the two of you stayed longer, just talking and laughing about anything and everything, you having made the move to play footsie with her under the table until you cautiously rested your hand on hers, causing her to stop midsentence and look at your hands “I’m sorry, I-“ going to pull your hand away when she flipped her hand and took yours, giving it a small squeeze “It’s fine” she assured, making you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding “You don’t think this is unprofessional?” You asked, looking at her and watching her avert her gaze for a moment before meeting your eyes once more.

“At first, but mostly because I thought you didn’t see me that way… I just don’t want any special treatment” Wanda said honestly, not wanting anything work wise for doing this with you to which you nodded “I understand… So, you’re okay with this being a date?” You asked, looking at her and watching her try to hold back a smile before she nodded, causing you to smile as well “Is it too forward of me to ask you to come home with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything” you assured, looking at her and watching her smile and nod “I’d like that” she said, you setting money on the table before the two of you escaped, heading to your apartment and the two of you spending the night cuddling and watching movies, content with laying there in each other’s arms.


End file.
